Demon of My Heart
by Salvaged Wings
Summary: Death, pain, and suffering three words that sum up so many people. The BBA can’t control the death, the BladeBreakers with Tala can only try to deal with the cause, but only B.O.F. will feel the true wrath of someone who finally gains control who finds fr
1. Prologue

**Demon Of My Heart**

**By:** Salvaged Wings

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Violence, Eventual M/M, OC Main

**Note:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Death, pain, and suffering; three words that sum up so many people. The BBA can't control the death, the BladeBreakers with Tala can only try to deal with the cause, but only B.O.F. will feel the true wrath of someone who finally gains control; who finds freedom too sweet to give up.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Document: 11-b_

_Verification: 87fb4_

_Date: N/A_

_Status: Unknown_

_The doctors and scientists here have received word that we are to create something akin to the 'perfect' blader for the rising company called B.O.F., or as they call it 'Bladers Of The Future'. This task isn't something we have taken up by our own will, but after the fall of Voltaire many of us were picked up from the confines of the Abbey and placed here--against our will._

_These people wish for the 'perfect' blader to lead a handful of chosen bladers against the current reigning teams of power. They want to possess their bitbeasts, and I can only admit that I fear whatever may happen to those ancient powers. Now another case like this had popped up over the years that beyblading has been going on, but the boy called Zeo had turned against his creator; his father. What may come of this being that we are to create, and this bitbeast to go along with him?_

_Signed: Dr. Morrison_

_Document: 54-c_

_Verification: 87fb4_

_Date: N/A_

_Status: Undergoing_

_It has been a long several months indeed, and with the persisting pressure of B.O.F. it is hard to put where we currently are now in the progressing project. We have indeed genetically created someone to the liking of the company, and this being has been a mere one out of one hundred--only it and a few others had survived. Genetic enhancements have been put forth, and with accelerated growth this being is finally at the ripe age of 17 and ready to, for the lack of more precise words, to dominate._

_The bitbeast we have been working on isn't a very friendly one; it's more mutated like those from Russia are. However I fear that the bitbeast will only listen and have loyalty towards the teen which is to wield it. What will come to be if someone takes away the bitbeast, or it gets free? No one can say for certain, but the death of many will certainly be something to dwell on._

_Signed Dr. Morrison_

_Document: 43-d_

_Verification: 87fb4_

_Date: N/A_

_Status: Complete_

_Our worse fears have come to be; this male we have created is just as deadly as he had been created to be; he has made his first kill.. A doctor who prodded him one too many times. I can only hope that his dangerous nature will eventually mellow out, though I believe there is more to this male than one could ever assume. He loves to read--his mind can devour books within mere days. Possibly there is hope for him yet--I will pray for him, and for those who are to be his enemies._

_The bitbeast we have mutated has taken a severe liking to the male we have also created, and over the course of another few months they have been inseparable. One day the company's owner will go too far, will push them both too far--this will be the day that will test everyone from both sides of this. Can anyone really handle this male, this human being who has come to have something of a tender heart towards the living?_

_Singed: Dr. Morrison_

_Document: 96-f_

_Verification: 87fb4_

_Date: N/A_

_Status: Chaos_

_It has happened. The company has learned of the soft nature that the male we have created possesses, and they are using it against him. If the male ever does something wrong, losses a battle, or anything of the such his team is punished, and more often than not he will take their beating for them because he wishes no more harm to come upon them than what has already come into play. The male had learned true pain, and he had hardened himself to be someone he had never wanted to be even if he was created to be that very monster he despised; he'd have to keep killing, for his 'Master's sake._

_This will be my last posting of information--I fear these documents have been found out by B.O.F., and if they have I will be dead within days of posting this. I hope to any who get a hold of these documents that they take action against what has been done--please correct this horrible wrong so many have been forced to do. The first tournament the male will be in will be in the beginning of February and hosted in the North American continent. I pray that B.O.F. be taken down some how, and that the male that has been created genetically.. I wish for him to be taken care of, or put out of his misery if need be. If I could pull the trigger myself I would…_

_Signed: Dr. Morrison

* * *

_

The roar of the crowds, the thrill in the air, the adrenaline pulsing through every blader's veins--no one could hope for a better environment. The BBA had chosen a newer location to host the tournament, the building smelling of fresh paint and the new waxed floor slick under the fleet. This building, a dome of sort, was located in the state of Ohio within the Ohio Valley of the United States--February left it to be snowy and cold within the hilly lands, and yet the weather couldn't damper the moods of those within the mighty new building. Several small teams had come to play in the tournament, though the BBA had chosen the BladeBreakers as the honorary team of the tournament; they'd be competing as well.

Mr. Dickinson had chosen to show up as well, settling himself within one of the many seats of the Valley Bey-Stadium as his warm yet intriguing eyes gazed about the several beyblading dishes below where the teams were meeting and greeting one another. He quickly picked out the form of Tyson and Daichi, though Max wasn't far behind them nor was Kenny and Hilary. The only two of the family-like team that were lagging behind were Rei and Kai, as they tended to be more reserved than the rest of the team. The man began to wonder why they had even bothered to drag everyone over to another continent for a small tournament, but he had to smile them Tyson refused to leave anyone behind.

Most of the teams there, the older man noticed, were locals from around the area, however there was one team that everyone seemed to be straying away from as if repelled away. Leaning forward the chairman gave a low hum, recognizing the team as a new one that wasn't from around the area, but from the northern regions of Canada where few seemed to live. After observing the new team, their strange cloaked attired being dismissed, the man soon found himself thrilled to the bone as the announcer came forth and stated the tournament would begin after all teams had left the floor. The response was instant, the crowd cheering the as the teams urged on the noise before disappearing into their respective locker rooms.

The lights dimmed and the crowd grew hushed, and soon the lights around the center beyblading dish were lit and the announcer, a young flirty looking girl, spread her arms wide, welcoming all to the stadium. "Welcome one and all to the Valley Stadium! All teams qualifying to enter this tournament have been read the rules, so I'll spare you of the boring specifics so we can get to the show! Now why don't you welcome the Silver Fang bladers of the Ohio Valley and our visitors from the north the Demon Knights!' introduced the female with a wink before leaping from the edge of the beydish as the two teams exited the locker rooms and came out to stand on their own respective side.

"Who do you think is going to win this round, Kai?" questioned Rei as he came up next to his team captain at the exit of the for left locker rooms. His amber eyes were taking in both teams, having his own guess yet wanting to confirm it with Kai's own words--he had mostly predicted right before, so his opinion was highly valued.

"It's really no contest--the only challenge that we are going to see here is the Demon Knights. They'll win every match flawlessly," commented Kai, though he didn't elaborate as he mere gave a shrug of his shoulders and fell quiet to watch as the match started. Sure enough the Demon Knights too out their opponents without any problem.

Turning the BladeBreakers captain moved back into the hallway of all the locker room doors, listening to the light footfalls of Rei who fell into step next to him without a word. They both returned to the locker room with their teammates to watch the rest of the matches that they weren't involved in on the television that was supplied in their locker room; Tyson wouldn't have anything less, otherwise he'd be out making a racket on the be stadium's battling floor.

Near hours later, after intermissions to rest weary bladers and to feed those who needed it, the battled came to an end where the BladeBreakers were put against the Demon Knights just as Kai had predicted--only to have the team from the north withdraw from the tournament just before the bey-battle was to begin making the BladeBreakers the winners without even having to battle the other team; a first for them. Though the other team had many fouls placed upon them, as several other bladers were injured due to the violent ways the Demon Knights battled--it was like the Russian Tournament all over again.

"We scared them away!" proclaimed Tyson once they were back in the hotel they were all staying at, a wide grin upon his face as he placed his fists upon his hips. "I'd be afraid of me, too. The poor kids didn't know what to do with themselves, so they ran because they couldn't handle out team. Ha, they feared us!" he concluded just before Max and Daichi tackled him to the carpeted floor and started a wrestling match.

Kenny and Hilary spent the rest of the night trying to break the tree apart, claiming they had broken enough things while wrestling in the morning--the maids hadn't been very happy and the hotel owner could only gape of the boundless energy the three males had. After wrestling a game of tag had been initiated, leaving Hilary in a rage and Kenny huffing about wanting to get some sleep before they were kicked out of the hotel for being unruly.

During the whole event with the others Kai as withdrawn to his room for the night, Rei not far behind as he approached the stoic leader who was now leaning against the frame of the sliding glass door that led out onto a small balcony. The Chinese male knew he'd have to head back down stairs sooner of later to tame the three sugar addicts before Hilary killed them, but he settled now to merely speak with Kai about what was on his mind.

"You feel as if there was something off about that team just suddenly handing the win over and withdrawing from the tournament, don't you?" questioned Rei lightly with a smile, earning only a 'hn' from the crimson eyed teen before nodding to himself, as if agreeing. "They didn't have the very kindest of ways going about winning, but they didn't seem as if they were going to let anyone take them down--so why withdraw before their battle with us?"

"I don't know, but there is no doubt we'll be seeing them again in another tournament," replied Kai as his calm eyes gazed out the glass of the door and out into the hills of the Ohio Valley. He wanted answers, yet only assumptions came to his mind--perhaps another tournament and meeting with the team would lead to a further development. "You'd better get down stairs before Tyson breaks another vase.."

Taking this as a sign that his friend wished for time alone to think Rei smiled, and slipped from the room noiselessly to go deal with the threesome of boundless trouble. Hilary huffed by and slammed the door to her room shut just after brushing past Rei, and soon Kenny was up the stairs and into the room he shared with Max looking worn and irritated; Max would probably find himself crashing with the other two stooges by the end of the night if he kept up acting as if he was only and endless rush of energy.

It had taken some smooth talking on Rei's part to finally get all three to calm down and meander into the same room, leaving Kenny some peace and quiet for once. The hotel and maids had given him a thankful look before he returned back to the room he shared with Kai only to find the other already in bed and asleep, oblivious to the noise that Tyson and Daichi had made as they run up he stairs full speed.

They had all been asleep for hours, the grandfather clock on the first floor signaling it was three in the morning, when the near entire hotel was woken up to a glass breaking scream that echoes down the halls and sent even the deepest sleeper Tyson sprawling onto the floor wide-eyed from having fall off the bed due to the sudden eardrum reverberating scream. No sooner was there another scream and cry out for help, all sounding suspiciously like Hilary, who was rooming alone due to being the only female among them all. However the sounds were suddenly cut off and silence filled the stuffy air.

With Max and Daichi struggling to get untangled from the covers Tyson was free to get to the door of the room first, only to have the two run into his back just as he opened the door; they were all in a haste to see what was happening. Kai and Rei were already in the hall along with Kenny, whom didn't look very healthy as his skin was a few pale shades different than normal, after all he had been closest to Hilary's room out of them all. Other occupants of the hotel were already looking out of their room doors at them, but ignoring this Kai kicked in the door after finding it locked, yet he proceeded no further into the room as a faint step was taken back and his face twisted into a look of disgust.

Behind Kai was Rei, peering over his shoulder only to take in a sharp breath at the bloody sight the room was, and Kenny was the first to give and emotional cry out as he crumpled to the floor only to have Max swoop down to gather him together in a comforting hug. Tyson and Daichi both turned their heads away, eyes closing against the mess in the room. There had been a struggle, as the covers upon the bed were strewn about the room in a mess, and twisted in a strange angle on the floor was the body of Hilary, how lifeless eyes staring towards the door to her room. Her throat was cut, though her night shirt had been tugged up only enough to reveal a disemboweling gash across her midsection. However she, even now, wasn't alone in the room as two figures stood on the rail of her balcony; a feral looking female grinning at the BladeBreakers and a taller male with his back to everyone, as if ashamed.

"Ta ta now, play nicely boys," called the female before she very well leapt off the balcony's railing, her soft landing heard as a muffled thud to the ears of the others. The male turned around for a mere moment, blood splattered and smeared across his pale face and his silver eyes meeting Kai's gaze sadly only to turn and follow the female's lead--by the time Kai got to the window to go after them they were well out of sight and their path was hidden by the forest covered lands of the valley.

That night Hilary wasn't the only one to die, but report after report came into the police station and to the BBA--nearly very team that had attended the Valley Tournament had lost someone on their team, most reporting the sighting of a male and female at the crime scene who fled just as people showed up. Everyone was on end, but the BladeBreakers returned home with a heavy heart and a funeral to attend to.

A week had drifted by, and soon a month faded into two before the whole incident was forgotten by the general public. Tala had given Kai a call about the matter, asking if things were okay and soon coming to visit the whole team simply because he didn't believe any of them when they said they were fine; their voices often deceived them. The Blitzkrieg Boys had broken up awhile ago, and Tala had found himself often coming down from Russia to Japan for a visit to the Granger household where everyone of the BladeBreakers resided at as a family. Only then did he learn that Tyson's grandfather had died not too long after the whole incident they had with Boris and his bladers. Cancer had taken the old man, yet he wasn't easily forgotten.

It was a warm day in Japan where everyone was relaxing in a spacious yard of blooming trees when the next incident occurred, though it was more subtle than the last--it didn't end in a death. Kai was the first to noticed the male standing at the side of the dojo, far enough away where the others wouldn't notice him. If it were for the silvery eyes the Russian would've dismissed him, but he could never forget the eyes he saw when Hilary was murdered--he hadn't been close to the girl, but she was still somehow a strange addition to their odd team-like family.

Rising to his feet, a dark look firmly placed within his eyes, Kai stalked towards the tall silver-eyed male with a clear purpose; he'd break his neck in return for having killed Hilary. As he approached Kai noticed the uncertain, almost fearful look within those silver eyes as they darted about, looking at anything but Kai now as they flitted from here to there. It was when the teen stepped back, away from the Russian as he came even closer that Kai finally slowed his advances and set his jaw firmly, almost as if he was waiting for an attack.

"Life is a precious thing.." mumbled the silver-eyed teen as his fingers worried at the edge of the dark cloak he was wearing despite the warm weather, almost as if he was cold or hiding from someone other than the BladeBreakers. "Understand I don't like taking it--it's a sin, and I'll suffer even more for it.. But I've come to warn you--don't be here at the dojo tonight…Make everyone stay somewhere else." That was all Kai got before the male was suddenly in motion, fleeing as if something was chasing him and up over the wall around the dojo before the Russian could respond.

This was how things began… That night no one was murdered, but the motion had already been set. The question was, how would things end?


	2. Chapter I

**Demon Of My Heart**

**By:** Salvaged Wings

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Violence, Eventual M/M, OC Main

**Note:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Death, pain, and suffering; three words that sum up so many people. The BBA can't control the death, the BladeBreakers with Tala can only try to deal with the cause, but only B.O.F. will feel the true wrath of someone who finally gains control; who finds freedom too sweet to give up.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"Where the hell have you been, Renor?" demanded Zera with a hiss as her violet eyes glowered at the taller male that was just now entered the underground complex they lived within. He was three and a half hours late for their appointed meeting time, and she was furious for the lack of conviction her team leader clearly had.

The only response the female was given was a flat stare, eyes of silver evenly holding her gaze before Zera finally flinched away from the lack of emotion and settled with crossing her arms at her chest and sinking into the plush chair she had been peering around. Renor continued further into the living quarters only to come face to face with the third member of the team they made up and be forced to stop in his tracks once more.

"Master wants a word with you--he's not very happy with your actions and lack of dedication," warned Kian, his broad shoulders stiff while his gaze was soft; he understood Renor a good deal more than Zera did, as the female enjoyed the thrill of the hunt a little too much for the taste of the males on the same team. After a moment he stepped aside, allowing Renor to pass by him, body turning so the taller teen wouldn't have to risk contact with the passing--he had never liked being touched, they all learned the hard way, everyone but Master, at least.

"He's going to be in a shit load of trouble, and he knows it. The ass was supposed to be here hours ago, but no," exaggerated Zera with a roll of her eyes and a snort of disgust. "He thinks he's better than us, but he'll learn one way or another that it's Master's way or no way at all. You know as well as I do where he was the last few hours, Kian. Just go ahead and take a wild guess as to where he could've gone when he has no where to even go."

"You need to watch your mouth Zera, or you'll be the one getting a punishment from Master. Do not speak ill about Renor; he may have been created to kill and conquer, but we both know that he despises killing anything that's living," defended Kian hotly, though he knew what she was going to come back with before she said it--it was always the same thing, always the same argument. "We both know he went to warn the bladers we were supposed to kill."

"But that's his damn problem!" proclaimed Zera as she snapped forward to slam her fist against the table before her causing the piece of furniture to shake with the force of the blow. "He was created by Master just to kill, he was hand picked from a hundred different subjects created. He has to kill! His reason for being is to destroy, is to rid life of people, not to keep them living. Renor really is a born killer, and no one can deny that fact. After all it was what he was bred for. To kill; to destroy."

"One day you'll see him like the world should," put forth Kian with a slow, meaningful smile that always made Zera glare daggers at him. "And that will be the day he accepts what he was created to do for but a moment--he'll kill you, he'll kill Master, and yes Renor will even kill me. He will destroy his past, but it's all a waiting game of when he'll snap. Everyone snaps. You did; I did. Renor will as well, and when he does everyone will feel the pain he carries inside of him."

"Oh boo-ho. I'll kill him before he ever kills me, cut his throat just like I did that girl's. His body will be fed to the wolves, and I will have the last laugh as usual," smirked Zera before she shrugged and rose from the plush chair. Making sure her boots were securely tied she moved towards the door, snatching her cloak from the hook on the wall and throwing it around her shoulders just before exiting the underground complex to see if Renor did indeed warn their next target.

Moving down the twisted halls Renor picked out a staircase out of the many within the labyrinth, something that had been built when he had been getting too bored with things and was getting into things; files, documents, things of the such. The staircase led to a door, a fancy wooden one with a elaborate bronze handle and lightly he tested to handle to see if it was lock. Finding the handle to twist Renor pushed to door inwards, slipping into a strange study-like room that look partially like an office in some aspects. He hated seeing Master, as it always meant pain; always.

Passing his gaze around the dully lit room he gave a sigh, noting how it was void of anyone other than himself in it meaning Master was in another room of the building. This had always meant bad things for him, and he had an idea where the man he was looking for could be; the more elaborate room of pain where the carpet was replaced with concrete and the walls were windowless, a place he dreaded more than Zera, whom he was getting tired and annoyed with as the months passed.

Stepping out into the hall, more brightly lit than the room he had just been in, Renor found himself squinting against the light that always seemed to hurt his eyes. The night was what he liked, and more often than not he forsaken sleep just to stay up during the night and to be able to see more clearly. There was no one in the hall this night; Master always sent them away when he was going to be punishing someone, namely Renor. Another hard lesson that was soon learned was that fighting back wasn't acceptable--he'd broken the Master's nose the first go at punishment and had paid dearly for it. Though trained in self-defense and with his bitbeast always within the back of his mind and in his heart he was never allowed to go against Master when he was being punished, but that hadn't stopped him a few times.

Coming to stand next to the steel-framed door he knew so well Renor turned to stare at the looming form of metal, taking a step back from the room in a show of fear--he often thought he would rather die than to take another step into that room, and yet obedience always kicked in as it did now and he'd walk in, just as he was doing. History always repeated itself this way, as he could never avoid coming within the room; he was trained to obey. The frame of steel shut heavily behind him and his silver eyes settled upon his Master, upon burly and wicked looking bald man with beady dark eyes, eyes that hated Renor. This night had started so well for the teen, and as it would start now as something else it would also end with the rising of the sun and his body screaming in pain, broken to the world until he sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Some one told you, warned you of what was going to happen," accused Tala from across the meeting table where he, Kai, Rei and Mr. Dickinson sat. Tyson and the others had been sent away on some kind of 'vacation' while things were handled and so they could better soothe over the wound that was still open from Hilary's death. The red-head had some how, over time, weeded his way into their strange family and wouldn't be removed. He had nothing else to go to, after all.

"I wasn't going to say anything about it while the others were around--they are in enough pain as it is. I trust you to react accordingly, Tala; Rei is levelheaded and wouldn't act so rashly as the others would, but yes.. The truth is that someone did indeed warn me," put forth Kai as he met Tala in a staring match, but he was first to look away and gaze down thoughtfully. "However I don't really understand why the person who warned me did so--he had killed all the others who were murdered, after all."

"You're telling me the guy that killed all those teens, that murdered Hilary 'told' you he was going to kill again, Kai?" questioned Tala in disbelief, somehow not able to bring himself to believe such an irrational thought; why would the killer warn someone to keep them from dying? A glance towards Rei proved that the Chinese youth was just as perplexed by the matter, but the chairman merely remained silent, as it lettering things come out now before saying anything.

"There was someone with him all those other times, that girl that I had saw him with at the hotel before they jumped form the balcony. He was alone this time, frightened even," stated Kai, feeling as if he owed the silver-eyed teen some defense considering he had saved anyone else from the BladeBreakers from being murdered. "I think he's being forced to do all this, like how Boris controlled you and how my grandfather controlled me," added Kai, as if to attempt to put a salve on his harsh words. Tala wasn't one to like to be reminded of Boris, not after all of what had happened.

"Then lets put it this way," spoke up Rei, his amber eyes tired and uneasy with the argument that was going on. "This male is both an enemy and something of an ally, meaning caution needs to be had when he is around. If someone seems him, we should take it as a warning if and only if he isn't with this girl we have saw him with. If he's with her then we should assume he means to kill us, as that is what all the facts suggest, okay? Good," ended Rei, his gaze and posture just daring anyone to contradict him or speak out against his conclusion. There had been enough fighting as it was, he wanted it ended.

After silence had reigned for a few minutes, allowing tempters to die away and calmness to better set in the chairman nodded his head, as if confirming something to himself first before actually raising his voice to converse with the three males. The BBA wasn't really sure how to handle all this, but he was hoping to enlist the help of Kai, Tala, and Rei. "I can't give you fact about who these people are--I don't know them. However I wish for you to attend a tournament being held in Asia to better put a hold on a suspicion I have. You'll see the Demon Knights there again, and with no info on them to go by, as the company they are with withholds it, I'm afraid you'll be going in blindly. I have faith in you though, and with this faith I have a hope as well that my suspicions are indeed wrong, but if they are not… We all may be in a life threatening danger."

"When aren't we?" questioned Rei slowly, his amber eyes settling upon Mr. Dickinson accusingly; the chairman always seemed to be doing something to either put them in danger or push them onto their toes for a battled. Someone had already died, but there was indeed a chance, he felt, that something of the such could and would possibly happen once more. "Look, just get us on a plane there already--we need to rest after all that has gone on. Also we can't go by the BladeBreakers name without everyone else. So I suggest we call ourselves something else."

"Another name? Of course, I hadn't thought about that," admitted the older man before he smiled and rose to his feet. "You may call yourselves whatever you wish, just don't stay up too long thinking about it because your plane leaves in seven hours, bright and early. Pack your things back at the dojo, it should be safe by now, as it has been a few days since the incident. Do be careful though," offered the man before he moved to the door and held it open for the teens who offered goodbyes as they slipped past the man and down the hall.

The walk back to the dojo, refusing to ride in a limo to the place and wanted to get some fresh air, the three males didn't speak a word to one another, allowing a comforting silence to take place around them. The noisy streets around their forms as they walked were blocked out, each within their own sea of thoughts about the course of events that had happened. Above all Kai was pleased the rest of his team was safe, and Rei was happy with the fact the White Tigers hadn't been bothered. Tala, well, he was just content with the fact he wasn't being carted around with the hyperactive three stooges, and he couldn't understand how Kai dealt with them for so long.

By the time they reached the dojo they were ready for a good rest, only to reminded that it wasn't exactly safe to be staying at the home after the warning Kai had received from the silver-eyed male. However they all agreed to stay in the same room, as it was harder to not wake three light sleepers than it was to wake one alone. Each had packed their belongings, and as they checked the clock an hour and a half had passed and night had long ago set in. Rei had made himself a nice bed of blankets on the floor, curling up and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Kai and Tala weren't far behind, sharing the full sized bed for the night instead of bothering to hunt down more blankets from other rooms--the night was cold enough as it was.

A light tapping on the window of the room the three were sleeping in woke up Tala, blue eyes opening slowly in their sleepy state as they moved towards the source of the noise. He had to blink twice to clear his eyesight and the make sue he wasn't seeing anything because there was indeed someone at the window, gently rapping upon the glass only to stop once realizing someone was actually awake within the room; it was Renor, or as the others knew him 'the silver eyed teen'. Sitting up Tala watched uneasily as the male at the window, currently balancing himself on a tree branch, waved for Tala to come closer.

Carefully slipping out of bed, as so not to wake Kai or Rei, the red-head stepped over the sleeping form on the floor and slipped off the bed. Slowly he padded towards the window, readying himself to attack if need be. It was only then that eh noticed the window was locked, and after a glance back to Kai he unlatched the window and pushed it up enough where he could speak with Renor yet the other wouldn't be able to get in without making a bit racket. Blue eyes narrowed icily, waiting for the other to say something, to answer the unspoken question of why he was here.

"I though I told one of you that it wasn't safe here?" whispered the male with silver eyes, his voice soft enough to not even awake Kai from his slumber. However just as Tala was about to respond a long fingered hand shot into the room to cover Tala's mouth, silver eyes glancing from side to side before the owner of those eyes shook his head slowly and pressed his form more closely to the side of the dojo. Not seconds later did two more voices wisp through the air.

"Damn it, where the hell did he go this time? That asshole, we're supposed to be going back home already. The night-loving freak needs to stop wandering off or Master is going to give him a harsh enough beating for punishment that he isn't going to be able to move properly for days," spat Zera, her voice hinting of a growl as her footsteps crossed the room of the dojo lightly, the sound of another following her a bit more heavily being heard as well.

"And if he heard you say that.. I'm going to have to laugh when he's the one punishing 'you' for saying things like that about him. I tell you every single day that he despises what he has to do, but no you just have to keep on nagging on him. Can't you just lay off for one day and give him some room to breath before he actually does snap and kill everyone he sees in a blind rage. Don't give me that look," grinned Kian before laughing lowly. "You know just as I do that he can and will at some point beat some sense into you."

The voices faded after a few minutes, and Tala growing irritated that the hand was still on his mouth bit the male, hard. There was little warning though as the other retaliated the bite, hand jerking away before flying forward again to lay a punch across Tala's left cheek. With a faint stumble back, surprised at the action thought not sure why, Tala glared at Renor who just stared back with the very same look he gave to Zera when she tried to glare him down, however the desired effect took longer than it did with the female, and Renor judged this as the male having more backbone than Zera did.

"I'll warn you only once more.." started the silver-eyed teen as he rubbed his bitten hand, body shifting to settle back upon the tree back further away from the window, the moonlight hitting his face just enough to show chin-length black bangs hanging over a deeply bruised and discolored pale cheek. "Don't stay here again--it isn't safe," and with that his bent knees provided enough momentum to jump high enough to land upon the roof, waking the other's purposefully with a heavy landing before running off to follow after his teammates.

"Care to explain?" asked Kai, who was not sitting up just as Rei was and looking at Tala for an answer not only for the noise, the window being open, and the strange look on his face but also for the mark of red along his left cheek and a thin line of blood where nail had met skin. They both watched as Tala closed the window and latched it, though not before looking out as if making sure someone was gone.

"That guy you claimed warned you was back, said not to stay here again because it wasn't safe," answered Tala bluntly as he touched the mark on his cheek only to rub off the line of blood with the sleeve of his night shirt. "But that was after he deliberately hid himself from two others ho were looking for him, covering my mouth while he was at it..so I bit him. He punched me in the face in return, of, and as for your little observation Rei.. That girl, or so I suppose it was her, was one of the ones looking for him, so that theory is out of the window for certain.

"As you said though," continued Tala more deliberately, making his way back to bed after pulling shut the curtains, "He seemed a bit uneasy, and though you really didn't get much of a look of his face I got a glimpse… He was bruised, like someone had beaten the living hell out of him, but I supposed what the girl was saying could be true then. Called some person 'Master' and claimed he punished our visitor with beatings for doing something wrong. Damn it, it's Boris all over again," sighed Tala.

"At least we have learned how to deal with someone like him, though a shame others don't have the same luxury," shrugged Kai as he shifted himself to lay back down and to sleep again, his eyes closing once he felt the bed sink down and Tala pull the covers back over himself as well. Rei gave a quiet yawn, and the shifting upon the floor signaled that he too was settling down for a few more hours of sleep until they were required to be at the airport. Perhaps how they would be left alone by the murderers of the night.

Morning had come all too soon for the three males, yet they quietly rose from their spot of sleeping and went about their morning rituals of getting dressed, brushing their teeth, and getting a bite to eat at a corner café before heading back to the dojo to gather their things. The ride to the airport within a cab they had called was uneventful, and the driver had shut up half way there after getting an icy look from Tala and Kai alike; the three merely wanted as much peace as they could get until the tournament. Of course there was still the little matter of what they'd call themselves.

They didn't have long to wait until their plane was called on the loud speaker for the beginning of boarding. The flight would only be a few hours long, yet the chairman had still selected them to have first class seats near one another. The flight attendant was softly spoken and helpful, placing small carry-on baggage into the overhead compartments without much of a complaint. Her politeness carried through into her instructions of what to do if something happened while the plane was in flight, or if there was to be a crash landing. With Rei sitting next to the window, Kai to his right, and Tala to Kai's right the three sat next to each other in comfort, allowing the hum of life that filed through the cabin to drift past them as the two Russians chose to sleep and Rei allowing himself to get enthralled with a mystery book.

Everything continued to go smoothly from the flight onwards, as the landing was clean and the airport wasn't overly crowded jut yet. There were a few who recognized who they were, fans mostly of beyblading, yet unlike several other times the teams had been traveling it was easy to deal with and not hard to get away from. Their luggage arrived safely to the airport, and upon finding their ride the teens also found their luggage already stored away within the limo appointed by Mr. Dickinson to drive them to the hotel they would be staying at--one without a balcony for good measure. No one wanted a repeat of what had happened last time.

The room had two twin sized beds, though Tala was quick to claim one of them as his own by throwing his things down upon the mattress and falling back onto the comforter covered form of the bed. Kai merely shrugged at the action, settling for setting his things on a chair within the room while Rei set his things upon the floor next to the wall; the two had shared beds before during other tournaments, so the arrangement was nothing new. Kai had been rather insistent before hand when he had been roomed with Tyson and Rei that he not be bedded with the snoring navy-haired dragoon wielder, nor have Rei sleeping with Tyson in fear of having him glomped and rolled upon in his sleep. The whole vent had been rather amusing, because Tyson had indeed rolled all the way across the bed during the night and had fallen off the mattress dragging all the blankets with him.

After they had gotten settled down, food in their stomachs and night already setting in the three found themselves sitting gathered at a table in the hotel's lounging area that both served all three meals of the day and snacks during other hours. With having Mr. Dickinson call just an hour before they knew the tournament started the next day at noon they all knew a decision had to be made about what they were going to call themselves, though it wasn't really a hard one to make however they agreed to all have to agree to the name chosen. After all they were all part of the same team now.

"We could use a combination of both of our team's names," Rei was saying as he put out his own idea. "It would be fair to us all, and it would still stand for what we truly are; a combination of both teams, even if the one doesn't really exist anymore. The memory of the team should still be honored," smiled the Chinese teen as his amber eyes shifted to Tala, watching as the other nodded in thanks towards the words spoken.

"That's probably the best suggestion one could have, and the best fitting as well," put forth Tala as he leaned back into his chair and allowed his gaze to flicker about the lounge area to see how many people were within the area at this hour. "It's hard telling how long your Mr. Dickinson is going to keep us traveling around together away from the rest of your own team, but we should at least make the best of it."

"We'll call ourselves the NeoBladers," offered Kai, his crimson eyes looking from Rei to Tala to gather their expression upon what he had put out about the decision, and soon the others were nodding in agreement to the name. It wasn't as if the decision was hard to make, and it barely took ten minutes, it's just that they couldn't go about calling themselves BladeBreakers without the others, and Tala wasn't even a part of the team itself, at least not officially.

"I didn't see the tournament you two were at last when those killings happened," started Tala carefully, not wanting to dredge up too much of the past that dealt with Hilary. "But what can you tell me of this team that Mr. Dickinson was speaking of? How many bladers do they have? Do they have bitbeasts? Are they even any sort of a challenge to us?" he questioned, wanting information that he didn't know while the others did.

"There isn't much we can tell you," offered Rei with a sad look in his eyes, clearly recalling what had happened that night after the tournament. "There are only three of them, though they haven't shown their faces yet due to wearing some sort of cloak-like uniform. They were fouled a lot during the tournament because they kept on injuring the other bladers, but all in all they were undefeated and untouchable; however, they dropped out just before we could face them in a beybattle. As for having bitbeasts we can only assume yes with as much power and speed they have, and as for a challenge I'd have to say yes, they are one."

"Another mystery team; I thought I've seen the last of them over the years, but they keep on showing up randomly," commented Kai, his quiet nature showing through by not really adding a whole lot to the conversation this evening. If it had been safe, though he could very well take care of himself, he would be going on his usual lone walks to clear his head, though it seemed this time around it was impossible without having someone tagging along. At least tonight they would go unbothered in their sleep.

* * *

_though i choose death instead of pointless pain _- Thanks for the review, and for being first one to review my story you get a gift; this chapter being dedicated to you. And das vi danya? o.-; What does that mean? I feel silly asking, but I'd rather know than wonder on about what it actually means. 


	3. Chapter II

**Demon Of My Heart**

**By:** Salvaged Wings

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Violence, Eventual M/M, OC Main

**Note:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters; I know each player does three matches in a beybattle, but I'm only having them do one, 'kay?

**Summary:** Death, pain, and suffering; three words that sum up so many people. The BBA can't control the death, the BladeBreakers with Tala can only try to deal with the cause, but only B.O.F. will feel the true wrath of someone who finally gains control; who finds freedom too sweet to give up.

* * *

**Chapter II**

The tournament had already gotten underway, crowd cheering for their favored teams of bladers and showing a good sportsmanship attitude for the time being--the NeoBladers and the Demon Knights hadn't been out to beybattle yet, though their time was coming quickly. Rei, Tala, and Kai were in their locker room checking over their beyblades and going over strategies within their minds as they did for every battle. Even if Kenny wasn't here to adjust their blades accordingly the three felt confident enough that they'd do well against their first team, that was until a man came in to announce that they'd be up next against the Demon Knights.

They shared a look, and as the man went to ask another question Kai delivered a rather bitter glare that clearly said for him to get out so the three could speak in private. As soon as the man shut the door and his footsteps disappeared down the hall Rei spoke up, his amber eyes showing uneasiness. "We shouldn't be fighting them as a first match, only a lower ranking team seeing as they've beating several other in the last tournament they were at," he stated lowly.

"It was fixed to be this way, there isn't a doubt about it," responded Kai, stating what they all had on mind and if he thought that it had been fixed it more than likely was, as he didn't make very many acquisitions. Removing his customary white scarf around his neck Kai set it aside, grabbing his beyblade and moving towards the door with Tala and Rei just behind them. They had made the choice of who they were fighting on the team already, though it was in thought they would fight them later on in the tournament. Rei had chosen the more broad shouldered male that was on the team as his opponent, though he hadn't the slightest idea what his name was or any others on the team. After Kai had made the silent choice of pointing at a picture of the team it was clear he wanted the team captain for himself, though the captain was taller and hadn't said a word during the last tournament unlike the other two upon the team/ That left Tala with the female who had something of a wicked tongue as she tended to strike fear into her opponents before the match even started.

"We follow their order--let them pick who on their team is going to go first, second, and third. Don't be over confident and right out attack as soon as the match begins; we want to know more about what they are capable of. Draw out the matches if you can, but stay on top of things as they like to foul in ways like Brian did--they'll attack you with their beyblade even, so keep both eyes open at all times," commented Kai, planning on leading his team to a victory while at the same time gathering information upon the team they were going against.

Stepping out into the stadium the crowd roared their liking of the team and who was in it, some fan girls even trying to get past the guards to get at the three males as they moved to take a seat at the bench upon their own side. The energy of the crowd was thick in the air; they wanted another marvelous battle, and they expected the three to give it. It wasn't moments later that the Demon Knights stepped out from the hall on the other side of the stadium, the crowd cheering again though less enthusiastically. They, too, went to their respective bench on the side, however only the team captain took a seat with his elbows resting against his knees and his hooded head bowing, as if blocking out the crowd and entering his own little world.

Moving out onto the platform was Kian, but he had yet to show his face to the public. He stepped up the stairs to the beydish and waited as the announcer rambled on about this and that. Rei rose from the bench, placing his beyblade upon his launcher and moving up onto the platform as well, readying himself to launch his blade. The announcer just kept on talking though, nervous it would seem as it was his first time.

"You will be the first of three to fall," spoke up Kian, his deep voice carrying out and over to Rei's ears though he only nodded in response to the threat. "Before you die," he continued dully, as if disinterested, "you will know that I am Kian, wrecker of all that is innocent." With this he pulled down his hood, the youthful contours of his face standing out against his dark and menacing eyes. Though broad shouldered he looked light on his feet for someone of his size, but Rei merely readied himself to beybattle.

It would seem the time finally came when the announcer started off the countdown to the battle, and second later both males were launching their blades into the dish. Rei maneuvered his blade to avoid the outright attack that was being launched upon him as soon as the maroon blade of Kian touched the side of the dish. They raced around the circular shape, at times giving each other a nudge before withdrawing away where Kian would move for another attack, one that was avoided by Rei's own blade.

As if tired of playing Kian shifted his stance, lips moving but no sound coming from them. His blade gained speed with its spinning, and it was suddenly weaving around Rei's own blade and racing up the side of the dish where it leapt into the air, barely missing Rei's face as the Chinese teen took a step back. The maroon beyblade twisted in the air and landed coming down on the other side of the dish, still clearly spinning and going after the other beyblade within the dish.

Rei quickly found himself trying to get his blade to moved agilely enough to avoid the oncoming attack, but just before he could command Drigger to pick up speed and move to stalk Kian's own blade he felt as if his airway had been closed off, almost as if a hand was around his throat. He gave a growl, hands moving to pry off the invisible force around his neck while he kept part of his concentration upon Drigger within the dish; he refused to loose this match, even if he was sent to the hospital..again.

"He's attacking Rei with his bitbeast outright," bit out Kai darkly, but he found himself unable to see the actual beast holding onto Rei's throat so securely, however the clear energy of the bitbeast he could feel, his crimson eyes narrowing dangerously. If this continued he'd step forward and do something--he would not have someone on his team killed again, not while he could do something about it. Tala, standing beside him, looked just as perturbed and upset as Kai did.

Silver eyes flickered towards Zera, who was standing a good few feet away from Renor as he sat on the bench with his head bowed against the lights of the stadium. With the crowd making as much of a commotion as they were it was doubtful that she would hear him if he whispered soft enough. A slow, menacing smile spread across his lips, silver eyes closing against the light that surrounded him. "I won't allow you to kill them, Zera.. Kian isn't as ignorant as you are--he knows I will do something to aid them without seeming as if I was doing so. Despite punishment their lives are more precious than ours are," he commented acidly before lowering a hand to the floor just beside his boot, acting as if he was going to retie it. "I will not be ordered to kill again.."

Just then Zera turned to him, glaring at Renor as if he was nothing but something in her way to achieving the status that he held; team captain. With his eyes closed he didn't see the gaze, but felt it upon him and rightfully opened the sliver globes to stare back at Zera with that blank look that sent her seething and stomping away. The desired reaction was given as the female turned away sharply and went back to watching the beybattle that was still going on.

The Chinese youth found himself starting to strangle to death, his vision fading at the edges as his concentration upon the battle waned and his blade gained a slight wobble as it was being attacked, pushed, and wailed upon by Kian's own blade. However he felt another energy surrounding him, starting at his feet and coiling about his ankles as it advanced up his form. It was soon reaching his neck, slithering under the invisible hand there and pulsing life back into Rei's form/ He could feel fresh air entering his lungs as the grip was held back yet still inevitably there. He thanked whatever good graces this was and decided to finish this fight now before things got even more out of hand.

"Drigger! Destroy his blade!" called out Rei as his beyblade glowed a faint green color just before Drigger's form leapt from the beyblade and roared in anger as it jumped at Kian's own blade. With Kian's own bitbeast busy attacking Rei his maroon beyblade was left unprotected, and within moments Rei's blade rushed upon its form with Drigger slashing Kian's beyblade and shattering the form with its claws. As this happened he could feel the hand remove from his throat and the aiding energy disappear and he fell to a kneel, gasping to fill his lungs with deprived oxygen. The first battle was over; they had claimed a victory. Kai was soon at his side, helping him to his feet and allowing Rei to rest his weight upon him as he got his feet back under his--a bruise was already forming around his neck.

"They're out to kill us," offered Tala before stepping forward to take up his own battle against the female of the team. "We will just have to execute a win before they can bring themselves down upon us even more than they already have. They will not get away unscathed after what they've done to Rei; if they want to play dirty then I shall play dirty as well," he explained icily as he moved up the stairs onto the platform where the beydish was. Kian had returned to sit on the bench next to Renor.

"I know you saved him, Renor," whispered Kian as a pair of silver eyes rested upon him dully. "I won't say anything to Master, but you'll receive punishment none the less for having allowed me to loose. You and I want out of this, but we both know that that can't be done with Master still around," stated Kian before falling quiet and turning his eyes to Zera who was clearly ready to destroy Tala the best to her ability, and he knew she could deal out a good deal of pain.

"Then he will have to be eliminated from the equation," answered Renor lightly, as if the threat was the most normal thing in the world to say in response. At times he was very well convinced that this battle within him was leaving him broken and partially multi-personalitied; he tended to have sudden changes in moods these days, and after returning a few days ago from warning the three to get out of the house he had went after Zera after she had dared to say something else to him. At least now she didn't say very much to him, just behind his back when she thought he wasn't listening or wasn't around.

"Well well well, what do we have here," sneered Zera as she readied her light blue beyblade to be launched when the announcer was done babbling again. She shrugged her hood off, allowing her bitter green eyes to burn into Tala's as he remained silent. "I am Zera, destroyer of hope. You've escaped us twice now, little wolf. This time you won't be so lucky--I will make you suffer. You will feel your blood boil in pain, your eyes burn in agony, and your body break upon itself as I move to eliminate you," she threatened acidly, a vile grin spreading across her face as Tala merely stared back at her, much like Renor did. "Stop looking at me like that," she snapped angrily. "You are just as bad as he is."

Tala didn't care to ask her to elaborate who she was speaking of, and though he didn't recognize the female he was facing Kai and Rei did. It was clear now who the killers were and why this team was so violent in their antics of fighting. This new information was going to have to be given to Mr. Dickinson, the duel-haired Russian knew this, but the whole question of the matter was why and who exactly they called 'Master'. More investigation would be needed, and if the three of them were already in danger then they'd be doing the investigation themselves.

Finally the beybattle was signaled to start and both teens sent their beyblades flying into the dish with a good deal amount of force, enough that a chink was made into the metal the dish was made of. Tala was quick to call out his bitbeast, not wishing to suffer the same fate that Rei did with the invisible bitbeast, and even as his beyblade attack the female's ruthlessly she still didn't give very much headway to the red-head as they went back and forth at each other. When a cruel smile spread across her face he knew something was off, and soon she was waving at him mockingly.

"Now you see it," she stated slowly before she gave a crazy laugh and pointed towards Tala. "And now you don't," she cackled as if she couldn't control herself, green eyes appearing absolutely insane while her beyblade very well just disappeared. He didn't know what to make of this new development, mind flying through strategies n an attempt to find something tat could assist him in this situation. There had been challenges before this, things he had to overcome, but this.. This was something new to him.

"Concentrate, Tala," whispered Rei as he delicately touched his sore neck, prodding at the bruises he knew were starting to form there. He knew that to see something that was there but not visible one had to concentrate, to close their eyes and feel out the energy around them of the bitbeast who gave the beyblade power to become invisible to the naked eye. At his side Kai nodded in agreement, knowing his Russian friend needed to indeed concentrate to win this match.

"You're not going to save him, are you?" questioned Kian as he turned his gaze away from the beybattle and to Renor sitting beside him still with his head down. Upon getting a shake of the head in response the teen furrowed his brow, his thoughts thrown off from their usual course at the change in action that Renor was taking. First he had been protecting and now he was allowing the kill, this was what Kian didn't get about the silver-eyed teen. "But why, Renor? You saved Rei from me, so why not save Tala from Zera?" he asked in an attempt to get answers to soothe over his confusion.

"She can't kill him--it's not her choice, it's his to be made and he wishes to survive. All three of them are capable and willing to survive, but Rei should've been matched against Zera instead of you; he would've beaten her with relative ease," answered Renor slowly, his eyes closing against the intruding light again in an attempt to keep irritation to a minimum. "For only a moment will he be stumped, but his mind will seek out strategies, and his mutated bitbeast will aid him anyways possible. No, Zera will most certainly beat him, but she will not succeed in killing him as she so wishes to do. His bitbeast would have her head before she knew what was happening."

"Then what about you and Kai? The loss suffered already will do a good deal of harm to you, and while Zera is blind to it I am not so certain of Master. Will you allow yourself to be beaten by their team captain?" asked Kian as he turned his gaze back to the beybattle. Tala had just found his strategy, his eyes closed as he sensed out the energy of Zera's beyblade. It wasn't long before he had two gashes across his chest and abdomen area, but he still held strong. Even as he located Zera's beyblade the red-head would find himself slipping as Wolborg started to drain away his energy in attempt to destroy Zera's own beyblade, and as the blade collided with his chest once more he fell back, his beyblade slowing and then coming to a halt within the middle of the dish. Zera had indeed won.

Rising from his seat with a low sigh Renor brushed his cloak off of non-existing dust, eyes reopening and squinting faintly at the light. A mild shrug of his shoulders was given, and he spoke lowly to Kian before Zera returned to the bench, "Kai will fall as well--he will suffer as much as I will in this battle, but this match will be a tie and we will withdraw to allow them to win, even against Master's wishes. The master may believe himself to be in control of things, but I am making the plays now and he is but a pawn in my own game." With that he started forward, stepping to the side as Zera moved to shoulder him roughly and making no comment of it; she'd suffer later on.

Silver eyes watched as Tala was helped off to the bench by his teammates, their looks and postures warding off anyone who might try to interfere for medical sake. This mere moment would judge everything that happened here on--the three males would know his name, know he was the killer of their friend, know that he was the one that warned them against his own teammates. If things did not go well then he'd have more to suffer about, and in due time he'd sink further into his dismal nature and then kill himself to release the torture upon his mind and body.

Renor watched as Kai approached the platform he was already standing upon, taking in the stiff way he carried himself and the murderous look within the crimson eyes. It was clear the male hated him, but he didn't expect anyone to not hate him after what he had done. Before this he had killed, he had been sent out to gut and cut the throats of others, some adults, some children. Each death loomed him closer to insanity, closer to a place he'd never be able to escape, at least not alone. There was only so much his bitbeast would do to help. Even now from the punishments he had had from disappearing again his lungs were raspy, his body achy and sore from the welts that bruised his pale skin nearly everywhere, and most of all his mind withdrawing from itself to where things became an act of impulse, and act of the nature he was taught to be.

"Each wound, each pain your team has caused towards my own teammates, my friends I will return to you double fold," promised Kai as he stepped up to the side of the beydish and readied his launcher. He could feel Dranzer within her bitbeast chip, her energy warm against his fingertips as he passed them over the figure of the phoenix; they wanted revenge. Lifting his crimson eyes Kai watched the calm, slow movement of the male on the other side of the dish, watching as the hood was pulled back to reveal a bruised yet pale face with silver eyes staring hollowly back at him. It was then he took in the fact that the male before him, black hair angled so it was long in the front and short in the fact to better cover his facial features, was the one that had warned them of his very own teammates; but why?

"I am Renor," spoke up the tall male as he readied his own black and silver beyblade upon his own, weak looking launcher. "I am the killer of life; I know no fear, I deliver only pain and suffering. B.O.F. gives me my orders," he continued daringly, though only low enough for Kai to hear the words that left his mouth, "and they order me to kill you all; you'll survive though, all three of you. If you hate me, that is good. If you want to kill me, that is even better. The world would be a better place without the creation of me," ended Renor as he lowered her head, allowing his black bangs to fall in front of his eyes. He would hold back his bitbeast, and he would suffer for this, but he would make this a tie in the end.

Though Kai wished for answers this wasn't the time to ask questions, and ever more so he wished now he had more facts on this person who seemed to play both sides so well while at the same time wish for his own death at the hands of another. Suicide was weak, or at least in his own mind he had concluded this and he would remain strong and rise above it, but with someone so mentally torn to play both sides was the matter as just? With a shake of his head Kai readied himself, awaiting for the announcer to cue the beginning of the beybattle before both males launched their blades into the dish.

Ruthless in his attack Kai sent Dranzer after Renor's blade, colliding their forms together as he attempted to get the upper hand in the battle at the beginning, yet the black blade held strong against the attack and even pushed back against Dranzer even as Kai drew his spirit out to fight. However he never felt the attack of a spirit or blade against his body, and though he felt repayment should be given Kai didn't order Dranzer to directly attack Renor--he would not be the one that struck first.

Around and around the dish they went, back and firth, reversing direction and circling, both loosing speed as time gathered. The males both felt the wear and tear of the battle upon their bodies, and soon Kai felt himself being suddenly shoved back by a sudden formation of energy that was not his or Dranzer's, however as he felt small scratches tearing against his skin and weight pressing against his chest Kai's crimson eyes fell upon Renor on the other side of the dish. The silver-eyed male was kneeling and breathing heavily, hid head lowered and no longer paying attention to the beybattle--both blades had already stopped spinning at the same time. With that the energy around Kai dissipated and his opponent rose, warding of the announcer with a growl as he stepped down and away from the platform muttering 'we forfeit'. Moments later he would disappear into the hall that led to the locker rooms with his team trailing sourly after him. The NeoBladers had won, but only be default…again.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not sure how long I can keep up the updating once a day thing, but I'll attempt to keep it going for as long as I can, or at least until school starts up next week.

_though I choose death instead of pointless pain_ - And still you are the only one to review this story--you're certainly a god send. Maybe someone will follow in your good graces and eview as well, but sadly I doubt this. I fear no one else has the intention of ever reviewing. Thank you again for reviewing.


	4. Chapter III

**Demon Of My Heart**

**By:** Salvaged Wings

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Violence, Eventual M/M, OC Main

**Note:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Death, pain, and suffering; three words that sum up so many people. The BBA can't control the death, the BladeBreakers with Tala can only try to deal with the cause, but only B.O.F. will feel the true wrath of someone who finally gains control; who finds freedom too sweet to give up.

* * *

**Chapter III**

"He was supposed to withdraw his team from the tournament this early, even if it was against us in their first match, that much is clear" declared Kai as they continued on their course to leave the stadium; they had won all their other battles near flawlessly despite Rei and Tala being injured and the tournament was won. A shake of his head was given, confusion crossing his crimson eyes. "But he mentioned the rising company of B.O.F. and how they were ordering him to do these things We need to get a hold of Mr. Dickinson immediately; we need further information."

"It's clear that this Renor is looking for some way out, but he won't leave until things are taken care of, or so it seems. He obviously wants to stop all this, to end the killing, but the question is how far is he going to go to achieve ending this?" questioned Tala as he pulled on a fresh shirt over his bandaged abdomen and chest, his other one having been cut off by the medics so access could be given to he wounds themselves. They were deep, but it wouldn't kill him and he had refused to stay in the medical center anymore than he had been in it so far.

"When he is the last one left, he will kill himself. Renor has made it very clear to me tat he doesn't want to live, but what he said that is more of a disturbance is that he claimed he was created; by the way he said it there was no doubt he didn't mean by being naturally created by a mother and father," continued Kai flatly; he was indeed upset about this news, but he wouldn't let it show anymore that his verbal admittance that it was indeed disturbing. Tala had indeed been genetically enhanced, but where people had called him a cyborg they were sadly mistaken as he was all human.

Rei, who had been moving along quietly as the others spoke, was suddenly shoving both his teammates against the wall out of instinct and was soon pressing himself into the space between them against the wall himself. Tala shot him a dark look, and Kai merely looked inquisitive but trusted Rei's judgment. Moments later there were screams, cries, and the rushed sound of people moving down the hall to get out of the stadium. Some were scared, others petrified and bleeding from wounds, and some were even dying as they struggled to get away and through the mass crowd. It would seem the Demon Knights had struck again, and by the noise being made it was still happening.

Moving along the wall and the opposite direction of the exit Kai led the three of them towards the greatest amount of chaos, something that was coming their way as well. The three cloaked teens were moving forward armed with deadly looking blood coated blades that resembled a long hunting knife. Out of instinct the NeoBladers started shoving people behind them, aiming to get in between the killers and their targets despite the risk of injury. There was the sticky metallic tinge of blood everywhere; smearing upon walls as people rushed passed, dripping upon the floor from gaping wounds. Had they known this was going to happen they would've stopped it before it started, but with all the chaos being thrown about and with the event being taken in the halls it was somehow doubtful that the three would be charged with anything; they'd play the role of victims.

"This place is too crowded to take them on in a fight," yelled Rei over the noise, shifting his body to the side as a young woman shoved past him as she wailed her agony and held her injured arm close. It was that instant though, with his body turned, that Zera streaked past him to pounce upon the woman, knife falling down to sever the spinal cord within the back and to soon lift the head up to slit the throat of the screaming female. Turning around to look back at Rei it was clear within Zera's eyes that she was ready to destroy him as well, but Kai was in front of him to block the sudden leap of the teen and shoving her lighter form to the ground with a shove of his arms causing her to slide upon the floor.

To cover his friend's backs Tala was soon placing himself with his back towards Rei's, keeping anyone from attacking the Chinese-teen from behind with their vicious attacks. He watched the exchange though as Kian's eyes fell upon his form only to suddenly turn to Renor and say something he couldn't quite make out. What was hard to explain was the sudden look that shifted within Renor's eyes, something that made him shiver; this was the look that Zera had been speaking of, and indeed Tala did tend to give outsiders of his new found family that look. Writhing uncomfortably Tala continued to watch as Renor stalked forward, bare hands reaching out to snap bones and to cause mayhem as he advanced not towards them, he soon found out, but upon his own female teammate.

Whether Kai and Rei had noticed this or not they has sent Zera sliding across the floor again as a bout of teamwork, but she slid this time towards Renor; they were probably trying to get the three killers back where none of them had to put their backs to each other to protect one another. Zera rose from the floor, fury in her eyes as she lunged at Tala for the kill--the knife point only sunk in half and inch before her form was suddenly ripped away and tossed hazardously against the other wall within the hall. Her face was priceless as she glowered at Renor, as if then realizing what predicament she was in and paling a considerably. It was only then that she began babbling apologies.

"I'm sorry Renor, I forgot you stated we weren't to touch them. Please, have mercy upon me like you give mercy upon them; don't kill me, your own teammate, your family. I didn't mean anything I said behind you back, or when you were around--I was just poking fun at my captain, at my brother," she blabbed on, the panic on her voice evident as Zera stepped back to be flush against the wall, her eyes flitting about trying to find an escape route. She hadn't thought that Renor would actually snap like this, to kill someone he was demanded not to kill by the Master; he never disobeyed the bald man that deeply as so to be wishing his own painful reunion with his Master upon returning. "Master would forgive you if you didn't kill me; he wouldn't give you such a bad beating for punishment like he would if you were to take my life. You know he'd break you again and again--oh please Renor, stop this.."

"You are not sorry, and you did not forget that I stated clearly three times that you were not to touch any of them; no mercy will be given upon you," stated Renor dully, something within him changing as his shoulders becoming lax and his face became adoring of the frightened Zera before him; the killer within him had awoken, much to his distaste. "I will enjoy ending your life, even if that means endless pain from Master due to my disobedience; pain will inevitably make me stronger, or have you forgotten this as well?" As if sensing the change Zera gave a scream of outrage, trying now to fight back as she pushed from the wall to attack Renor before he got to her, however she soon found a blade going through her throat, the force pushing her back against the wall just as blood bubbled up to dribble from her bottom lip. Taking her own weapon from the loosening fingers Renor took a step back, leaving Zera pinned there for a pause only to turn suddenly and pass the newly acquired knife across her jugular, nearly succeeding in decapitating her as blood rushed from the wounds to splatter upon the floor. It was then that he turned his eyes to the NeoBladers, moving forth towards their spot as if he had completely forgotten the very words he had spoken about not harming any of them; by now the trickle of people running out had slowed and they were left alone in the hall.

"Renor," barked Kian as he took a step forward, shivering at the sight of Zera's mutilated body and reminding himself that he would soon suffer the same fate if he wasn't careful with his choice of words. "You know this isn't who you are; you are not the killer that Master would wish you to be. You're a fighter, yes, but you live to try to bring down Master--you have since day one. Snap out of it, we need to leave before we get caught and Master is even more angry at us," he continued, speaking as if he were addressing a child rather than a teenager. However Kian soon turned, glancing over his shoulder down the hall and cursing; they didn't have time right now to deal with this.

"Move, get out of here, hide, don't just stand there," demanded Kian as he stepped forth to grab the shaking hand holding the knife as Renor slowly relinquished the weapon to him. "If you don't leave you will die; you'll suffer a worse fate than Zera did at Renor's hands--our Master is coming," the broad shouldered male stated as he tugged Renor back and away from the NeoBladers who looked not only shocked but concerned and ready to kill as well. It was Tala who was the one to turn first pushing his other teammates along and into the nearby locker room so they could stick around to hear what pleasantries might be exchanged while at the same time gather themselves together as they hid from, what was made out to seem like , certain death.

A few minutes later they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, a pleased sound being made at all the dead bodies scattering the floors, that was until the burly man settled his dark eyes on the dead form of Zera. Silence fell then, and the three couldn't tell what was happening nor could they risk a glance to see what was going on outside the locker room. The solid walls made for hearing to be difficult and voices to be muffled, but it was clear that the new voice that was beginning to speak wasn't one they knew, and from the hatred laced within the words one they didn't care to know or get to know.

"So you've gone against my wishes..again, Renor. This is becoming an unwanted habit from you, one I will very well break you from whether you like it or not. You will obey me and only me, and my wishes will be carried out flawlessly, just like you were created to do, worthless genetic waste; that's all you are, a waste of millions of dollars," snapped the man darkly, watching as silver eyes turned away from him to look at the floor, anywhere really than at him. Kian, as always, showed obedience towards him, and nor did he ever turn his eyes away from the Master.

"Leave, Kian. You've been a good boy and shall be rewarded for it; there is a ride waiting to take you back home," ordered the Master more lightly, watching as the other male turned and walked away without saying a single word nor giving a single glance back; no hint that there were three other still alive listening to the whole exchange. The man had no idea that Kian was just as disloyal as Renor was, in fact he was more loyal to Renor himself rather than his own Master. Dark eyes returned themselves to the tall form before him with distaste.

"Killing your own teammate, the best of all three of you.. That is something that can not go unpunished, Renor--you deliberately keep disobeying my orders as if you have say in the matter," the Master snarled only to send his large hand cascading down upon the side of Renor's face, smiling in satisfaction as the teen crumbled to the floor from the heavy hit. "You're still damaged from the last punished you received just yesterday Renor; one day I'm going to have to kill you for all the disobedience you have showed me and your teammates. Your body is broken, abused, bruised, and pained--however, there is something else I can do to you that will make you oh so much more willing to listen to me, but you'll have to suffer through it first."

Bristling angrily Rei moved towards the door only to have Kai reached out to stop him, shaking his head against the action; they would have to wait before leaving the locker room. Neither of them looked very happy, and sparing a glance towards Tala Rei calmed some, watching as wrath found its way into the icy blue eyes of his teammate. It was clear Tala was ready to kill this man that the Demon Knights kept calling Master, and the reason was rather clear--the reminder of Boris was something that couldn't be dismissed.

There was the sound of a scuffle as Renor attempted to get up and run from his Master, silver eye wide and full of fear; he knew what was going to happen, and even if he claimed to be fearless he wasn't. He was a wreak more than anything, yelling, crying out as he struck the man that held him back, nails digging into skin as his bitbeast came to life inside of him. He was suddenly bitter, angry, fighting for his life like he never had before, though he had indeed fought back against the punishments he had never aimed at trying to destroy the very man that had created him before; he hadn't the power, always being injured as he was. Even now with the aided strength of his bitbeast he wouldn't keep the man back from harming him, from shoving him to the ground and stepping on his chest; Renor was helpless.

"So you're not so ignorant as I thought you were; you know what I'm going to do to you Renor," ground out the Master as he placed more weight upon the teen's already injured and bruised chest. He waited until he heard the deep wheezing and raspy breaths and the small whimpers of pain before he removed a fraction of the weight only to lean forward with a onyx crystal within his hand. "You know what this is, don't you? Even if not I'll explain; it extracts bitbeasts and holds them until shattered. It's quite a wonderful finding, and explains why so many powerful bitbeasts have yet to be found. But you see, the worst punishment I could ever give you.. Is to remove that damned bitbeast from you so you're completely and utterly lonely and helpless. I'll leave you here to rot until you decide to return to me as a worthy creation," snapped the man angrily.

In Response Renor fell still, deadly still as his silver eyes widened and gazed up painfully at his Master, silently pleading with him to allow his bitbeast to remain where it was. His bitbeast was his everything, the only part of him that remained constant and true, the only thing that kept him from breaking apart completely. It would seem however that this plead was in vain, as the onyx crystal was being forced against his bare forehead as his bitbeast was removed from him painfully. He cried out, reaching a hand towards the crystal in agony only to receive a kick that sent him sliding along the floor to hit the wall painfully, but all he felt was hollow now as the footsteps of his Master retreated down the hall; the police could be heard starting to enter the people frenzied building.

Waiting until the footsteps faded the thee finally exited the locker room, Rei pausing at the door and frowning sadly at the now curled up sobbing form of Renor. Kai put a comforting hand on his shoulder, crimson eyes showing the same hint of sadness; to see someone once so ready to defy just to save them reduced to this sobbing mess was something unnerving to see. The silver eyed teen made no protest when Tala stepped closer, and then testing his luck closed the distance to kneel next to the fallen and broken Renor; he wouldn't meet his eyes, and Tala frowned at this. He wasn't fighting now; his spirit was now crushed.

Picking up the injured teen in his arms, ignoring the blood stained cloak and clothed the other hand from killing so many, Tala shifted the body until it was easiest to carry, turning his gaze soon to Kai and Rei. "We need to get out of here," he stated blankly, his emotions swept aside so things could get done efficiently. "The police don't seed to know right now that we know who the killers are; there are more important things to attend to," and even as these words were said the other two knew he was speaking of Renor, knowing that they should help the police yet feeling that perhaps they could assist Renor more than a jail cell and a psychiatrist.

"Then you better hurry up boys," commented a light yet concerned voice, one that belonged to the chairman that had sent them there to begin with. When he had gotten there was beyond them, but if he was offering an exit they were certainly going to take it. The older man led them out, around, down and up stairs, to avoid the crowd and the police. Soon enough they were exiting out a janitor's door in the back with a car waiting for them, something normal so they wouldn't be noticed. The three teens shuffled into the back seat, Tala still carrying the now silent and hollow-eyed Renor as the chairman got into the front seat. They were off before any other events could happen.

"Someone contacted me," started Mr. Dickinson after a good length of silence, "that helped this case out a good deal. It was a doctor, one that was in charge of creating Mr. Renor D'aron from genetic scraps. But he was the one, however, that gave this boy hope of becoming someone with freewill, someone who didn't want to kill. I thought the information about a silver-eyed male warning you was rather strange to begin with, so I started searching through files for something that could mention this strange trait when this man called me and faxed me some documents. It was, well, disturbing to say the least the more information I was given. This man is now in my safe custody where B.O.F. can't get to him."

"So it's true then that this new rising company is the source of the thorn in everyone's side--it would only figure that it would be a short time before someone else pulled the same stunt. Creating someone just to kill for their company then creating a team to gather power to themselves; it's just like Boris and Voltaire all over again," commented Tala bitterly as his icy eyes lowered to look at the teen within his arms. "He kept his bitbeast inside of him then, though why and how I don't know, but it kept him sane."

"It kept him balanced," corrected Mr. Dickinson from the front seat just as the car turned a corner. "He's quite sane without his bitbeast, just undeniably lost without the presence within him that kept him from completely snapping into multi-personalities. Yes, he was indeed created to kill, but the doctor also gave him some sort of a fail safe switch, if you'd call it that. He had developed some sort of for books, something that softened his formation as they trained him to be the killer he was created to be; he wouldn't destroy things if he had been left alone from there on, but he was soon to become accustomed to beatings that kept him in line until the past month.

"He doesn't know human contact, other than being poked, prodded, and beaten. He doesn't know affection other than from his loyal yet just as dangerous bitbeast," continued to older man lowly, as if he didn't like the information anymore than the teens did. "The only thing he is familiar with entirely is killing, and he very well hates it even though he was bred specifically to kill all those he was ordered to. You see there was another flaw in his creation; he was given the ability to choose, to resist. The poor doctor was almost killed for this, but he has given Renor the best chance of survival, the best chance for things to be turned around against the B.O.F."

"He's a key, a pawn in a game and here we are speaking about him as if he isn't even here in our presence. We are no better than his Master at this point, but we will show him what it's like to live as a person, not a thing. I understand that B.O.F. must be dealt with, but not now; he needs to recover--we need to rest and teach," said Tala slowly, watching as Kai gave a supportive nod to him. Rei looked ill more than anything else; he hadn't experienced the abbey like they had. "How long do you think you can give us?"

"It's more of a question of how much time B.O.F. will give us until they come looking for Renor," responded Kai with a shake of his head. "I'd give it a month at the most; that's all the time we're going to get, so we should use it wisely. We all need to heal, and he needs to learn. Our best course of action is to go somewhere else, somewhere they wouldn't think about looking for us so we have more time," concluded Kai as he put a comforting hand upon Rei's who in turn grasped the appendage like a lifeline.

"We can go to China, to the village I grew up in," offered Rei, wishing to be of some help despite everything. Kai shook his head at the idea, knowing the Chinese teen wished to help but being so far away from large cities was a danger. However Tala was the next to speak up, offering that they go to the abbey where few bothered to venture to and where they would be left in peace; some of the better rooms were fairly nice, and he's taken some time to better the place with some actual decoration other than raw stone. So it was settled with an agreeing nod; they would go to Russia.


End file.
